This specification relates to selecting landing pages for images.
The Internet provides access to a wide variety of resources. For example, digital image files, video and/or audio files, as well as web pages for particular subjects or particular news articles, are accessible over the Internet. A variety of search engines are available for identifying particular resources accessible over the Internet. For example, digital images that satisfy a user's informational need can be identified by an image search process in which keywords or other data are processed to identify collections of digital images. Each image is identified to the user by an image search result. An image search result references a corresponding image resource that a search engine determines to be responsive to a search query, and typically includes a representative image of the image resource, such as a thumbnail. The image search result also references a page resource that includes the image resource.